Shades of Green
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: (One-shot, Fluff, shounen-ai, YS.) Shuichi is to do an upcoming promotion for Bad Luck that involves him going out with someone drawn from a draw. Yuki is okay with it or so he thinks. Jealously gets the best of all people and even Yuki Eiri isn’t immune


Summary- (One-shot, shounen-ai, Y/S) Shuichi is to do an upcoming promotion for Bad Luck that involves him going out with someone drawn from a draw. Yuki is okay with it or so he thinks. Jealously gets the best of all people and even Yuki Eiri isn't immune to it.

Shades Of Green

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Thanks to my beta- dreameaterishungry

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" A pink haired boy cried out as he walked into his shared apartment with Yuki Eiri. There was no response. The only thing the pink haired boy heard was the soft hum of the air conditioner.

This pink haired boy was Shuichi Shindou, the lead singer for Bad Luck. He carried an orange backpack, something that he carried ever where he went. It held a large amount of items.

Shuichi peeked into the kitchen. A bowl of half eaten soup lay on the table, the spoon still in the bowl. A coffee cup was beside the bowl. Next was the living room. Everything was just like the way Shuichi had last saw it. All the furniture was perfectly in place, along with the blanket that he usually had on the couch, for times when Yuki kicked him out of the bed the two shared. The great thing was that the two were getting closer as the days gone by. The days that Shuichi was sent out to the couch were almost next to nothing now. The last room Shuichi checked was the bedroom; the bed was made up in the same way as a hotel did. It had almost a sterile attitude, the only personal touch was the framed picture on the bedside table. It was of Shuichi and Yuki at a gathering at NG for last year's Christmas party. Shuichi even pounced on the bed, to make sure that Yuki wasn't hiding under the covers. He wasn't. Shuichi knew he wouldn't be. But it didn't hurt to check, Shuichi thought as he picked himself up from the hard mattress. He made a note to get Yuki a softer mattress for his next birthday.

The office or Yuki's space as Shuichi had dubbed it, was off limits to him. He respected Yuki's rules, well most of the time. The cherry wood door was slightly open when Shuichi got there. Taking a quick breath, Shuichi pressed his ear to the door, he heard typing. He had found Yuki!

Yuki looked up at Shuichi as he walked over to his desk, "baka."

"But I Yuki I love you."

"Love is only a thing that fools believe in." Yuki said turning back to what Shuichi assumed was his newest novel. He never knew what Yuki was working on next. He never told Shuichi, the only person other than Yuki was his editor. The only way Shuichi knew that Yuki had a new book was actually going to a bookstore and looking at the selection of his books, or if people around him (mostly girls) were talking about the latest book by him. Shuichi personally had never read any of Yuki's books for he had been busy with his work. He had heard from people around him though that Yuki's books contained scenes of great passion and that he went into great detail.

"Aren't you a romance writer? How can you write such books if you don't believe in love?"

"Yeah, but it's only because of those crazy fan girls buy them. Thus I make a living off their need for such books"

"I had a good day. It sounds like you didn't have that great of a day though," Shuichi announced happily, while doing a weird sort of dance around the room.

Shuichi worked at NG Studios. Bad Luck had been quite successful in the past two months. They had reached a record amount of sales nearly surpassing Nitle Grasper. Shuichi thought maybe the reason behind the amount of sales for the Rage Beat was because of Yuki. Well another reason was because of his idol Ryuichi, the hyperactive pop star that was often compared to Shuichi both in appearance and singing style.

Shuichi set his orange backpack on the ground and rummaged around in it. Finally he came out with a crumpled piece of paper. Shuichi set it down on Yuki's desk. Yuki took a quick look at the paper, just to make Shuichi happy, for if he didn't, he knew that Shuichi would be bugging him to look at. It looked like an advertisement of some sort. More then half of the page was a picture of Shuichi in his yellow stage outfit, with microphone in hand. The writing on the top was, 'Win a Date with Shuichi Shindou.' Underneath that, were the rules for contest entries. After reading the paper, Yuki turned back to his laptop.

Shuichi stayed quiet for a couple minutes when he suddenly spoke up, "so what do you think?"

"A pathetic plan cooked up by K?" Yuki asked coldly, not even turning from his laptop.

"Well we all did collaborate." Shuichi retorted, taking back the paper, and stuffing it back into his bag.

"So it took more then one person to come up with that pathetic plan?" Yuki inquired with raised eyebrows.

"I think it is a really good plan." Shuichi took back the backpack and put the strap on his shoulder. "Anyways I'm going to go make supper." Shuichi started walking towards the kitchen.

When Shuichi was at the office door, Yuki said, "I don't think that would be a wise idea, just order something in."

"You don't like my cooking Yuki?" Shuichi asked, a hurt expression on his face.

For some odd reason Yuki didn't want to hurt his lover more then he had. All the times he had seen him cry made Yuki hurt inside. "It's not that I like your cooking. It's just that I think we could have a romantic dinner tonight."

Shuichi cheered up immediately. He ran out of the room with newfound energy. Yuki was going to have a nice dinner with him tonight. Yuki must be in a nice mood.

"Now could you leave me alone, so I can finish this last chapter in peace!"

"Okay Yuki."

Xxxx

The day of the draw, Shuichi left early to NG studios. When he got to the front door, there was a huge group of what he assumed were the people that entered the draw. Many of the girls screamed when they saw Shuichi walk up to the building. A security guard, followed by K, came rushing through the crowd as Shuichi tried to get through. Shuichi got through the crowd with a lot of effort from the security guard and K. When he finally got into the building, he went into the meeting room. This is where the draw was going to be held. A huge square plastic see through box with all the entries was beside a desk, where the other members of Bad Luck sat. Shuichi sat down in the middle of Hiro and Suguru Fujisaki.

"Hey Hiro."

"Good morning."

"Are you ready for this?" Shuichi nodded and looked around the room. Numerous rows of chairs had been set up, and Shuichi noticed that people were starting to trickle in under the careful watch of a few extra security guards that Tohma had hired just for this event.

One hour later, Tohma walked onto a platform that had a microphone set up. He was dressed as usual in a suit, this one was a rich emerald color. "I'm happy to see everyone here, now I know you have been waiting here for what seems hours, so now we will do the draw." The plastic box was wheeled out in front of the crowd. Everyone was quiet, this was the moment that they all had waited hours for. Some had even camped out of the studio, in hopes of getting a good seat. Ryuichi bounced from the doors to the front in no time. He grinned at the crowd and set Kumagorou gently onto the ground. He stepped forward and drew out a solitary paper, which he handed to Tohma.

"The winner of Win a date with Shuichi Shindou is...Adian Yamoroh." A petite boy of about sixteen got off a chair in the back row and walked up slowly to the front. Immediately after he got there Tohma shook his hand. "Aidan will receive a dinner and then dancing with Shuichi."

Shuichi glanced at Aidan. He looked terrified to be up here, he was trembling slightly. Ryuichi was beside Aidan asking if he wanted to hold Kumagorou to make him feel better. Aidan took Kumagorou tenderly from Ryuichi's arms and held it with both arms tightly.

A couple of girls about the same age of Aidan came up, they were dressed in school uniforms that consisted of a dress shirt with the emblem of the school on the right left breast pocket, which was Sunberry high school. The black pleated skirt reached the girls knees and on their feet were black dress shoes. Aidan was dressed in the same uniform but his was of black dress pants, a white shirt with a blue blazer on top of the shirt, and black dress shoes. A hat was clutched in his hand. He looked like the typical school boy.

"Aww Aidan, I'm jealous," one of the girls admitted, "but I'm glad one of us won it."

"Yup, me too," spoke another, "just won't be Bryan be jealous?" Aidan gave a little gasp.

"I don't think he will." Aidan trailed off, "excuse me for a moment." Aidan set Kumagorou on the ground and walked off to a corner with the three girls.

Xxxx

Shuichi stood in front of the mirror, looking himself over. He was dressed in a simple black tuxedo that NG studios had sent over. Yuki was in his studio, typing away at what Shuichi presumed was a novel. Yuki was currently trying to distract himself. Shuichi was going out with another person. It wasn't like he was going to start going out with them. He was just being jealous, Yuki told himself. It was just simple jealously and nothing more then that.

Shuichi poked his head through the open doorway, "I'm leaving Yuki. See you later tonight." Shuichi walked into the living room and looked out the window, a black stretch limo was already parked and there was a small group of reporters cluttered around it, awaiting Shuichi's departure from the apartment.

Shuichi sighed and left the apartment.

Xxxx

At the same time as Shuichi, Aidan too was getting ready. But unlike Shuichi, he was under the close scrutiny of his boyfriend, Bryan. Aidan and Bryan lived just a couple minutes from each other, so it was easy for Bryan just to pop over to Aidan's and be there quite quickly.

Bryan like Aidan went to school at Sunberry high school. He and Aidan had started going out, when Aidan was in grade ten, this was the time that Aidan had come out of the closet.

"You better take your cell phone with you. You never know what might happen." Aidan knew that Bryan did not trust Shuichi, but this was Bryan's usual worried self or was it possessiveness? Aidan didn't know anymore. Not wanting to make Bryan mad, Aidan grabbed the small leather case on his dresser and slipped it into his pants pocket.

"Come here for a second." Bryan commanded. Aidan walked over to him and found himself pulled into a tight embrace. "I'll see you when you get back." Bryan walked down the stairs with Aidan and walked him out to the limo.

"See you soon love."

Xxxx

The limo was roomy. A small fridge with a large assortment of drinks was built-in in the center, a tv was on the far side, and both boys sat on the same seat. Aidan's hands rested in his lap, clasped together.

The trip to the restaurant took little time. The restaurant they had chosen was called, 'The White Rose', it was a small prestigious restaurant in Tokyo. The exterior was made of brick. Once inside Shuichi and Aidan were seated at a booth in the corner. A waiter brought water to them as soon as they were seated. The interior was wonderfully decorated; tables with white tablecloths were spread through out the building. On top of each was a cut-glass rose vase with an imprint of a rose blooming on the side of the vase, inside was a long-steamed white rose. Two tea light candles inside holders, made a soft glow around the table top. On the walls there were pictures were of many different types of roses and famous quotes about roses from people through the ages.

Shuichi picked up his menu and glanced through it. Not hearing much from Aidan, he decided to look at the boy. Aidan too was looking at his menu, when he looked over his menu, he saw Shuichi looking at him. He set down the menu, "I don't know what to order, everything is so fancy." Aidan took a sip of water and took another glance at the menu again, "this is like written in another language."

"Yeah restaurant-ized." Shuichi piped in, "I have an idea! Let's get out of here and go somewhere simple, like the ramen shop by the bridge. This place is boring."

"Sure."

The two exited the restaurant fairly quickly and once in the limo Shuichi told the chauffeur to take them to a fast food restaurant.

Xxxx

"A waltz is a dance between two people," the dance instructor said talking to the couples that had gathered here for dancing lessons. It was apparent that some of these couples were engaged and soon to get married. "Now pair up and I shall show you the steps."

Everyone took a spot on the ballroom floor.

Shuichi and Aidan stood in the middle nor knowing what to do.

The instructor noticed this and came over to the pair, "first of you, one of you has to be the lead." She pointed to Shuichi, "you will be the lead, put your arm around his waist." Shuichi did so and Aidan blushed.

"Now the steps, since you are leading first go foreword with you left foot and you go backwards. Keep on going until you make a box." Before she left, she called out, "good luck."

Xxxx

"I remember taking dancing lessons when I was younger, my mother made me take them." Aidan admitted. They were on their way back from the dance studio. Shuichi had been the 'man' when they were dancing. "But through the year's I've forgotten how to. Sorry for stepping on your toes. Do they still hurt?"

Shuichi responded with a bright smile, "nope."

"We are here. Hope to see you later Aidan," and with that final goodbye Aidan left the limo to go into his house.

The ride back to Yuki's took no time and even though Aidan was fun, there was something about him that didn't feel quite right. Aidan seemed kind of nervous around him. Maybe it was just because he met someone famous. Deciding to put it off to just meeting him, Shuichi stepped out of the limo and inside. Once inside, he waited for the elevator. The elevator arrived and Shuichi walked inside. The heavy metal doors shut and Shuichi gave a sigh of relief. He was going to be able to see Yuki. Throughout the entire ride, Shuichi was reminded of his first kiss from Yuki. Shuichi thought that the elevator ride would be much more enjoyable with Yuki's company.

The door to their shared apartment was shut when Shuichi got there. Taking out the key that Yuki had gotten made for him, he opened the door. Oddly enough, Yuki was sitting in front of the television watching the late evening news when Shuichi walked in. He looked up as he walked in. Shuichi took a seat on the couch beside Yuki. Yuki was oddly enough already dressed in his black silk pajamas. Shuichi could ever remember seeing Yuki this early for bed ever.

"How was your night?" Shuichi asked. He took notice of the half-empty carton of Chinese food. A pair of chopsticks lay beside the cartons. It looked like Yuki had had a quiet night alone.

"It was," Yuki gave a pause, a characteristic unlike him, "alright." Yuki's voice held an uncertain tone. It was apparent that he had had a depressing night. Yuki had always considered eating Chinese food alone was something that only 'single' people did. He had told this in rare once loving moment.

Flashback:

_"Yuki, let's get some Chinese," Shuichi pointed to a restaurant that was still open at this late hour, but Yuki shook his head. _

_"I've never cared much for Chinese, I actually find it depressing. Imagine constantly eating all by your self?" _

_Shuichi kind of understood what Yuki was talking about. Yuki put his hand in to Shuichi's, "before I met you, I was alone, now you complete me." _

_Yuki took off down the street with Shuichi following beside him, "come on I know a good restaurant." _

End Flashback

"My date was okay. I had so much fun with Aidan. We went dancing, and had supper at a fast food place." Shuichi stopped to take a breath to continue but was stopped by Yuki saying.

"I'm going to bed," Yuki went into the bedroom.

Shuichi followed his boyfriend into the bedroom. Once in, he changed into his pajamas, and then slipped into bed beside Yuki. Yuki moved more over to the other side of the bed. Deciding that there was indeed something wrong with his boyfriend, Shuichi asked, "Yuki what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Was the answer.

"Night then, I guess I'll go sleep on the couch," Shuichi got up and began to walk out into the living room. Yuki called out, "stop."

Yuki got out of bed and walked over to Shuichi, he tilted Shuichi's chin up so he could look into his eyes. Amethyst orbs glanced back at him, "I have to tell you something. Keep in mind this is hard for me to admit. I was jealous of that other guy."

'Aww Yuki's jealous. That's so cute.' Shuichi thought to himself.

"You don't have to be Yuki. I love you and only you," Shuichi placed a kiss on Yuki's cheek. For the rest of the night the couple spent the night in each other's loving embrace.

Authors Notes- I shall post this on my Mediaminer Account later when I get home, as my school has blocked from the computers, don't know why though. It might be because they do have things that are rated NC-17, good thing they did not block Anyways please review.


End file.
